<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Annoyance by I_brought_the_hatred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735787">Nightly Annoyance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred'>I_brought_the_hatred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Prompt generator made me do it, This is fluff, at least offer therapy, cute but no, i think, send him some help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their rendezvous as Lune, Kieran and Lauren decided to settle down together as a couple. Little did Kieran know, that Lauren had a bad habit of sleep talking. Or rather singing. Will he be able to survive any more nights with her? I honestly don’t know if I would either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair &amp; Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightly Annoyance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren and Kieran have been dating since the past year and it has been going smoothly so far. Except for the fact that he sometimes wakes up to Lauren sleep talking, or should he say “singing.”</p>
<p> At 2am Kieran sometimes wakes up to Lauren singing “This is Halloween” from the movie, Nightmare before Christmas. It was cute at first, to hear her go “Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?” It reminded him of their expeditions as Lune when she sings “Ride with the moon in the dead of night.” </p>
<p> Happy memories were remembered during this......The happiness only lasted a for a little while.  <br/> In a few weeks, that song was permanently stuck in his head and it would distract him while he was working. He even found himself mumbling the song to himself a couple of times. </p>
<p> It was driving him insane, very, very slowly. He didn’t have the guts to tell Lauren herself because she would either breakdown in embarrassment, or tell him that he’s hearing things.</p>
<p> Sometimes it creeps him out when she sings “I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright.” It reminded him of himself when he was still the Purple Hyacinth.<br/> It was even worse that it was the middle of August. He wished that the sound of cicadas would drown out her off beat vocals. </p>
<p> He wouldn’t admit it, but he is too scared of what would happen when he actually goes insane.<br/> He is pleading that either someone helps him, or Lauren learns to shut up in her sleep. </p>
<p>Oh lord send help to this poor lad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. <br/>I was playing around with prompt generator when I came across the prompt for this fic. I was originally going to make it an “EXTREME” crack fic, but I felt generous.<br/>Comments and Kudos will be appreciated 🙃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>